


Date Log

by Coniferoussiblings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fish out of Water, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coniferoussiblings/pseuds/Coniferoussiblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when under the influence of earth-style romance, Peridot is still a gem of habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Log

Amethyst still frequently referred to Peridot as a nerd and after having gained a greater understanding of the human language Peridot wasn’t inclined to disagree with her assessment. She had been designed and created with the precise, methodical nature that was shared by all Peridot-class gems, and if this made her a nerd then she wasn’t going to bother denying it.

Even so Peridot still took care to hide certain manifestations of that nature for the sake of privacy, like the fact that she had a habit of making log reports analyzing her “dates” with Amethyst in order to study them and find strategies for future improvement. 

She had a strong suspicion that Amethyst would probably find the practice odd, and since Amethysts’ opinion of her seemed to matter more to Peridot with each passing day she took care to only record these particular logs in a special tape which she secreted away in a hidden panel concealed under the floorboards of Stevens’ house.

Eventually even that precaution seemed inadequate, and she had installed a series of fairly sophisticated locking systems as well as a small incendiary device designed to destroy the tape in case the panel was discovered by an unauthorized user. 

Perhaps some would consider it overkill but Peridot would sooner destroy her body-construct and sit dormant in her gem for ten-thousand years rather than risk Amethyst listening to even one minute of that particular tape.

Peridot had spent the morning updating this special log tape with the report of her latest findings once she was certain that the other gems were all out on a mission together.

Peridot had managed to stay behind on the pretext that she was going to be improving the temples antiquated defense systems – not technically a lie since she did plan on doing that eventually, but the log updates came first.

Peridot cleared her throat and then began dictating into her recording machine in the clipped nasal voice which she always used for delivering reports.

_“Secret Log: 7-23-5._

_Fifth ‘date’ with Amethyst._

_Location – primarily the chamber of the temple interior designated as her private dwelling._

_Time- the previous evening._

_New findings to report:_

_In past logs I noted that I have enjoyed viewing certain human entertainment programs, particularly the excellent ‘Camp Pining Hearts’. I have now learned that Amethyst is extremely fond of one of the human video-entertainments as well, one which seems to concern the adventures of some sort of small human-Pearl and its owners. I watched several hours of it with her last night when we were ‘hanging out’ and was confused by the ‘laugh track’ feature which played along at seemingly random points during the episodes. Amethyst had tried explaining it to me as a cue to encourage the viewers to laugh at certain points of the program which were intended to be amusing._

_The concept had seemed perplexing at first but it proved to be extremely useful since I found the jokes to be almost completely incomprehensible. Why was the repeated insistence that the small human-Pearls owners had an overabundance of ‘money’ humorous?_

_Amethyst clearly has a much greater understanding of the human culture since she was often doubled over with laughter throughout the course of the viewing and I found myself laughing along with the helpful laugh track in order to not feel left out.”_

Peridot paused the tape and made a mental note to ask Steven what exactly ‘money’ was when he returned to the temple later. It seemed to be fairly important considering how often it was brought up on the show, and was apparently funny when gathered in large quantities. Perhaps Steven even knew where some could be found so that she could collect a significant number of ‘money’ and present it to Amethyst to coax a laugh out of her?

The thought of Amethysts boisterous throaty-sounding laughter caused the corners of Peridots’ thin lips to curl up in a catlike smile. 

She brought the machine up to her mouth once more and pressed the record switch to continue her update.

_“I think that Amethyst must have eventually sensed my lack of comprehension regarding the show and shut it off despite my attempt to fool her into thinking that I was enjoying it. We spent most of the rest of the evening talking and she told me of some of her own adventures which involved a human named Vidalia, who seems to have been a great friend of hers at one time. Amethyst has plans to introduce me to her at some point, so I must try to make a good first impression.”_

  
Peridot paused the tape player again and ran a pensive finger across her lower lip at the thought of that future meeting. Her knowledge of humans was still relatively limited and she would need to do more research later on how best to impress one. 

Peridot shrugged to herself. She would solve that problem when it came up, but for now there was nothing to be done. Speculating on future strategies with insufficient data was a foolish waste of time.

_“As a side note the humorous imitation I did of Pearl during my half of our conversation was a great success and well worth the secret practice time I had put in to perfect it. I am pleased to note that Amethyst laughed even harder than she had at the confusing pre-recorded entertainment earlier._

_The evening successfully concluded with us engaging in another session of the human ‘making out’ ritual, which I have decided must be this planets greatest cultural achievement,”_

Peridot felt a warm flush rise in her face as her memories of last night came to the forefront of her mind in full force. Last night hadn’t been the first time that she and Amethyst had kissed, but they had never done so under the temples roof before and the change of scenery had seemed to alter the experience. 

Kissing was a minor mystery to Peridot. She couldn’t deny that it was extremely pleasurable, but she still couldn’t figure out what made it so. It clearly went beyond the simple physical sensations on her lips touch receptors, nice though they were, and must have had something to do with how it increased the sense of closeness she felt toward Amethyst. 

_Perhaps that is a sign that I just need to do more research on the subject,_ Peridot mused,  _I'm sure that Amethyst would be more than willing to assist me with these particular studies._

The somewhat racy thought darkened the evergreen blush on Peridots' face and she couldn't suppress a slightly obnoxious giggle when she imagined how that particular conversation would play out.

No doubt Amethyst would call her a 'nerd' again for proposing kiss-based experiments, but she'd do it with a smile.


End file.
